Idea creada por el resurgir del dragon oscuro
by Maurox000
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo asi que vean ese Fic y despues lean este. Esto son 2 opciones de lo que yo haria en la posicion de issei. vean ese fic para que entienda


**HOLA, SEGURO MUCHOS ME CONOCEN POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS PERO QUIERO DECIRLE QUE YA NO TENGO LA MISMA INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUAR LAS DEMAS**

 **SI QUIZAS ALGUNOS QUIERAN QUE LA CONTINUE PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR LO QUE YA TENIA EN MENTE ASI QUE ANTES DE CONTINUAR VOY A DEJAR UN MENSAJE EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y VERAN MAS DETALLAMENTE**

 **ANTES QUE EMPIECEN A LEER, TIENE QUE LEER [EL RESURGIR DEL DRAGON OSCURO] DE [EL PRIMORDIAL385] PARA ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA**

 **ASI QUE LEANLO, ES MUY BUENO**

* * *

La vida no es como uno esperaba

Uno piensa que todo será de color de rosa solo porque venciste tu más grande miedo o superaste lo que te parecía imposible

LAMENTABLEMENTE ASI NO ES LA VIDA

Uno tiene que luchar constantemente para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad para volver hacer lo mismo

Esto lo llamamos rutina y salir de la rutina

si crees que tu vida es perfecta piensa que a tus espaldas otros se burlan, traicionan o engañan de la peor forma para que caigas y no seas nada

El dolor que sientes al descubrirlo es tanto que tienes que meterte al alcohol y drogas

Pero ¿si eres un dragón? Uno que tiene tanto poder al igual que poder político en el mundo sobrenatural

Este es el caso de Issei hyoudou que por cosas del destino descubrió que no todo era de color rosa y que las personas que más confió al igual que amo lo traicionaron de la peor forma que puede sufrir un hombre enamorado

Cuando uno sufre por amor y es alguien poderoso como es issei, tenemos 2 opciones:

* * *

La primera seria ojo por ojo y diente por diente

¿Cómo sería si issei pagara con la misma moneda la traición de Rias?

Seria algo como:

ver con sus propios ojos de como follaban como conejos sus esposas y ex mejor amigo sintió como su corazón se quebraba lentamente con cada minuto que pasaba, pero aparte de tristeza que sintió, llego otro sentimiento…la ira

si rías quería acostarse con cualquier hombre al igual que sus "esposas" ¿Por qué el no? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir mientras ellas gozaban a sus espaldas?

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una terrible e ingeniosa idea así que se retiró lentamente ya planeando su venganza contra rías

Ya pasaron 4 meses desde ese día y todo seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente que Valí consiguió una novia por la recomendación del mismo castaño, era una mujer rubia de ojos azules muy hermosa que se comparaba con la misma rías. La vida de valí cambio totalmente, desde la conoció jamás toco a las "esposas" de su "mejor amigo", obviamente lamentaba lo que había hecho pero se prometió a si mismo que protegería a su mujer y que haría lo que fuera para que el secreto de él y de ellas fuera llevado a la tumba

En un dia lluvioso el castaño mando a llamar a sus esposas junto con vali. ellas estaban muy arrepentidas lo que hicieron con el castaño así que se prometieron nunca más hacerlo y que harían lo que fuera para que su relación de miles de año sea una de las mejores. Cuando llegaron a la mansión todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que extraño a los presentes ya que el mismo castaño los llamo y no había nadie que los recibiera pero una luz, una simple luz se filtraba por un pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal, ellos pensaron que estaría issei esperándolos con una sonrisa

Que incrédulos

al llegar vieron como el mismo issei estaba sentado en un trono al centro de la sala y al lado había una mesita con una lámpara

-me alegro que llegaran-dijo con una sonrisa

-para que nos llamaste cariño-dijo rias con la misma sonrisa caminando para llegar a el

Pero antes que todos hicieran algo, sintieron como sus brazos y piernas eran encadenados al suelo sin poder hacer nada ya que las cadenas tenían sellos de restringíon de magia

-que estas haciendo hyoudou-dijo vali seriamente

-vaali no me mires asi-dijo con falso dolor-solamente devolver lo que me quitaste

-yo no te quitado nada-

-¿no? Entonces me equivoque-dijo mirando a otro lado-pense que era tu quien se follaba a mis "esposas" mientra yo trabaja

Todas las presente se aterraron en pensar que fueron descubiertas al igual que vali

-por sus expresiones creo que si estaba en lo correcto-

-bien-dijo levantándose-ya que fueron tan basuras para traicionarme quise hacer lo mismo… contemplen mi sueño hecho realidad

La sala completa se ilumino y lo que vieron hizo que abrieran sus ojos para después llorar de una profunda tristeza

En toda parte de la sala había mujeres desnudas tiradas en el suelo e inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa de lujuria. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que esas mujeres eran las importante e hermosas del todo el mundo sobrenatural: Gabriel, Griselda, Penemue, Serafall, kuroka, Le fay, rossweisse, Yasaka, Athenas, Afrodita y ciento de diosas que ahora era mas que contenedores del castaño

No solo ellas estaban ahí, igual estaban las mismas matriarcas de las casas demoniacas que seguían siendo hermosas e irresistibles, hasta la Venelana estaba ahí era la más contenta

-vamos amor mío, que quiero seguir teniendo sexo-esa voz aterro a vali

-no te preocupes que me encargo de ellos y te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás pararte-enfrente de vali estaba su mejor amigo besando con lujuria a su novia

-¡maldito, como pudiste!-

-no seas hipócrita vali, su hiciste lo mismo o no?-dijo con una sonrisa mientra sobaba el cuerpo de la novia de vali

-ustedes serán los primeros en ver cómo estas mujeres gozan de mi-

Como si fuera coincidencia todas se levantaron y fueron donde issei para lamer el cuerpo entero mientras que sus esposas veían con lágrimas como gozaban de su esposo

12 horas fue en total la tortura que sufrieron ellos hasta el punto de ya no tener vidas en sus ojos por ver como sus seres amados los traicionaban, pero…

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente

* * *

El segundo seria rabia descontrolada hasta el punto de matar a todos:

* * *

En un lugar desolado, llenos de escombros, fuego por todos lados, gritos de súplica y lo que mas se escuchaba en el inframundo era una risa maniática

En el centro de lo que era anteriormente el territorio Gremory estaba una barrera que a simple vista se notaba que muy poderosa por la escalofriante aura y energía morada que rodeaba la barrera

-¿qué sucede perra malnacida?- la misma risa se detuvo para prenunciar esas palabras

-pa…ra …no… que…ria ha…cerlo-

-jajajajajajaj-la risa se escucho mas fuerte-pero que excusa para más mala-

Para que se entienda lo que esta sucediendo, vamos a describir la escena:

Primero: en medio se encontraba el mismo issei hyoudou solamente que tenia el pelo negro y ojos reptiliano que tan solo mirarlo causaba miedo hasta los mismo dioses, hablando de dioses, los mismo se encontraban mirando de forma seria afuera de la barrera. En sus manos se encontraba la longinu más poderosas de las historia la booted gear y en su espalda la divine dividing

Segundo: varias mujeres se encontraban tiradas en suelo manchando con sus sucias sangre el piso lleno de escombros y estas mujeres eran "esposas" de mismo issei hyoudou. Junta a ellas se encontraba un cuerpo tirado sin vida quien era el mismo Vali lucifer

Toda ellas miraban al ex-castaño que solamente las miraba de forma graciosa e ira

Tercero: todo eso comenzó por que todas le eran infiel con vali que se enamoro de ellas y cuando el castaño se entero libero un torrente de energía que hasta los mas poderoso lideres no se atrevieron meterse ya que todos sabían sobre la infidelidad de esas "mujeres" y mato de la peor y mas sangrienta a quien era su mejor amigo y arrancándole su sacred gear para matarlo despues

-diganme ¿estan cansadas? Digo porque toda la actividad que hicieron actuando como perra en celo deberían estar cansadas jajajajaja-la cordura del pelinegro ya no existía

Todas las mujeres se sentían con miedo y arrepentimiento, veían como sus familiares las miraba de forma seria sin ninguna pisca de compasión, estaban solas contra ese maniático que era su esposo

-vamos a ver ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo caminando lentamente alrededor de todas ellas hasta que se detuvo de la rubia monja

-y yo pensando que eras un santa y al final resultaste ser como una ramera en busca de un pene-la rubia veía sin fuerza como el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a su vientre- y parece que no perdiste tiempo-

Sin compasión atravesó su vientre como si fuera gelatina y saco un feto de no mas de 3 meses haciendo que la rubia grite de dolor aun con la poca fuerza

-es una lastima que tengas que morir pero tus padres no son mas que basura en el mundo y no quiero que sea igual que ellos-con poco de poder elimino al feto sin compacion ante la mirada de las demás

-ahora un poco de curación y estas como nueva-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Con fuegos a sus dedos empezó a cerrar la cicatriz de la rubia que lloraba y gritaba de agonía ante el dolor pero eso no es todo, el castaño agarro la cara de la monja aun con fuego en los dedos y lo dio vuelta

-lo siento tenia que darte vuelta…miento, no lo siento jajajajaja- en la espalda de la rubia empezó a escribir "perra en busca de pene"-te quedo hermoso

Y asi, una por una empezó a torturarlas de peor forma posible dejándolas con deformes tan grande que no eran ni la mitad que eran antes

Casi toda su piel quemada

Pelo quemado dejándolas con calvas

Arrancándoles el feto igual que Asia

Y en su espalda las mismas palabras

El castaño se acerco a la ultima de su victima y era nada menos que Rias gremory

-que hare contigo-dijo pensando-tu mereces algo mejor mmmm ya lo tengo

Rias veía con miedo como el castaño le abría las piernas y veía como el castaño con fuego en su mano

-esto no dolerá mucho-dijo con una sonrisa-dolera un infierno

Sin remordimiento y compacion, acerco su mano a la entrada de la pelirroja y le empezó introducir, ella gritaba como un dolor jamas antes sentido en su parte mas sensible

-esto es para que no abras las piernas jamas y para asegurarme que no se recupere-

El pelinegro quemo los labios y los cerro como si fuera una herida

-jajajajajajaja soy el mejor medico del mundo jajajajajaja-

Todo veian como todas las mujeres sufrían pero nadie tenía remordimiento, en mas, estaban complacido que la mujeres que decían que amaban al castaño y traicionaron al primer dia de su relación acostándose con vali se lo tenían lo que ellas buscaban

La ira de un dragón maligno

Ahora solo tenían que servir a pelinegro para que no haya victimas de su ira y algunas ya tenían planeado acostarse con el para lidiar ese dolor como sus contenedores de semen

Toda las lideres y mujeres mas hermosas de las facciones estarán a sus pies como simples esclavas y esos les gustaba ya que…

No solo tenían al hombre mas amable, poderoso y hermoso del mundo

Si no al gobernante supremo del universo junto con sus esposas Rossweisse y Ravel Phoenix

* * *

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **SE DESPIDE PARA SIEMPRE**

 **SU AMIGO Y AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
